Clarity
by angelbabygirl36
Summary: Sequel to Save Me. In the aftermath of Sakura's meltdown everything seems to be going great for Itachi and Sakura. But what does Fugaku have to say about it? And what happened during the three years Sakura was gone? What does Orochimaru have to do with it? I hope you enjoy!
1. Intro

**.:Clarity:.**

* * *

**This is the sequel to Save Me! This is an ItaSaku Fic and the rating **_**might **_**change! Please R & R and flames are welcomed this time around (seriously I'm overly confident with this story)! I hope this is as good as or even better than Save Me! Sorry if it's a bit confusing but review your questions and I will answer them! This story is based off the song Clarity by Zedd featuring Foxes (check it out to get a better understanding of what the story will be about)! Enjoy!**

**By the way: Sakura is now 17 and Itachi is now 21. Again, enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

One month. That's how long it's been since the day our young pink haired heroin received her punishment. About a week ago she was placed back in front of the counsel that decided her punishment to hear Uchiha Itachi's report of her status as a threat to the village. Fortunately, the Uchiha prodigy deemed her as a harmless civilian when it came to the village. Unfortunately the unbearable man had to go into detail about how he recommended that she stayed with him because of her 'harmful physical capabilities needing to be tamed'.

Of course the members on the counsel understood the underlying sexual meaning behind his words and nearly had a field day with lecturing the Uchiha heir on proper etiquette of how to treat someone under surveillance. However, with the way said heir has been acting since the return of the love of his life and nearly losing her to insanity caused by him, he ignored every word they said and proceeded to shower the pinkette in kisses right in their faces. Unfortunately that resulted in the couples next big problem they will have to face together- Fugaku.

Yes, after all Itachi and Sakura have been through, the Uchiha clan head absolutely _loathes _Sakura. Most people think it's because she murdered the Uchiha clan elders. Or because she had something to do with the failure of the coup d'état the clan was planning (even though he has no idea _how _she stopped it he still knows she did _something _to stop it). Or maybe it was simply because she is the daughter of the dreaded nine tailed demon. No, it's not because one of these reasons- it's because of _all _of these reasons.

In his opinion, her demon blood would contaminate the Uchiha gene pool and cause the future generation to rebel against the clan and murder the next line of elders to follow in their mother's footsteps while foiling any plans the clan has to gain more power. No. She may never be a part of the clan or a part of his son's life. It was bad enough swallowing his tongue for the time she spent with their family for the past seventeen years for the sake of his wife and her useless friend. In all honesty, if he had known the _real _reason the clan elders allowed Toshira and her family to live in the compound he would have thrown them to the streets but no. His wife had to keep it from him for all of these years until he found out about it in Toshira's will.

After that day his wife had been depressed immensely. She even stopped eating for a few days after that and refused to leave her room- going so far as to lock him out. Once a month went by, she went back to normal and randomly confessed to Fugaku about the deal she made with Toshira. To say he was furious was an understatement- he was _livid_. He tried- oh did he try!- to get Itachi to marry someone else. He brought forth so many possible wives to his son he lost count. He even brought the eldest Inuzuka girl on his ANBU team name Hana. Alas, his son turned all of them away, some harsher than others. Itachi Uchiha was in love with Sakura Haruno and was more than willing to wait for her for however long it took to find her and bring her back. So, now that the demon child was back in his son's life ruining everything he's worked so hard to create for the clan will come crashing down the moment his son tries to marry her. Thankfully to Fugaku, his son hasn't asked her to marry him. He still has time to prevent the future of the Uchiha clan from being ruined.

* * *

**At the Uchiha House at 8 p.m.**

**Fugaku's POV**

"Tou-san, Okaa-san, Otouto, Shisui, I have something to tell you all." Itachi announced standing in front of my wife, Sasuke, my nephew, and myself in the living room of the main house with the demon child by his side. Everyone's attention fell onto the two of them while I raised an eyebrow. What could he possibly want to tell us?

"What is it dear?" Mikoto asked with a little worry in her voice. Sakura blushed slightly as Itachi allowed an uncharacteristic smile onto his face.

"I asked Sakura to marry me this evening… and she said yes." Mikoto gasped before letting a cry of joy. Sasuke froze looking at the both of them in horror. Shisui smirked before letting out a crude comment about pink haired sharingan wielding toddlers running around in a few months to which the both of them denied. All this happened around me and the only thing I could think was one crude word: Fuck.

* * *

**The long awaited sequel to Save Me has finally arrived. I promise the next chapter will be longer than this one. I hope you enjoyed and continue to enjoy this sequel and, spoiler alert, this story will be longer than Save Me. I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Wedding Bells

**.:Clarity:.**

* * *

**This is the sequel to Save Me. This is an ItaSaku Fic and the rating **_**might **_**change. Please R & R and flames are welcomed this time around (seriously I'm overly confident with this story). I hope this is as good as or even better than Save Me. Sorry if it's a bit confusing but review your questions and I will answer them. This story is based off the song Clarity by Zedd featuring Foxes (check it out to get a better understanding of what the story will be about). Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Fugaku was furious. No, furious isn't strong enough. Fugaku was _livid_.

Not only is the heir to the entire Uchiha clan- his eldest_ son-_ marrying the demon spawn, but he has also announced their wedding to _the entire village_. The fact that the wedding will be in a month is merely the icing on the cake. In other words, any plan or scheme Fugaku had to prevent his son from marrying the pink haired creature has been viciously crushed, burned to ashes, and tossed into the wind.

So, Fugaku is not angry, or mad, or furious. Fugaku. Is. _Livid_.

* * *

**With Itachi and Sakura at Their Apartment**

**Sakura's POV**

I was lying on the couch with Itachi. Well, I was lying on Itachi's chest while holding a wedding magazine that we were both skimming through.

"Do you even know what you want for our wedding, Itachi?" I finally asked once it was obvious that Itachi had ceased to pay attention. Instead, he seemed to be staring at something else but I couldn't see his face to verify what he was actually looking at.

"I'm fine with whatever you pick out. As long as you're there, we could have the wedding in this room for all I care." I rolled my eyes slightly leaning my head back slightly to get a better view of him.

"Knowing you that's probably what you would prefer."

"Knowing you you'd prefer to only invite family, and yet you seem to be planning a festival than a wedding." I grunted and settled back the way I was, lying comfortably on him while skimming through the magazine.

"Hm." I hummed not really wanting to answer his question.

I have no doubt in my mind he wouldn't understand my reasons for wanting such a large wedding. Considering most of the village still sees me as the demon spawn who could lay waste to their peaceful life or as the mentally unstable demon spawn who could crack at any moment and decimate anything in sight I already knew most people wouldn't even dream of coming to any type of celebration with my name on it (unless it was my funeral of course). However, there was a select few who have- do accept me for the person I have become and doesn't judge me for the monster I was and can be. Those people are the males I went to the academy with.

Though it does bother Itachi that all of my friends are of the male persuasion say for Hinata (I think she originally started speaking to me because of the not so discreet crush she harbors for Naruto-nii), Tsunade and Mikoto (though they are more so my mother figures now) he doesn't demand that I make more female friends. I guess his main reason is the fact that the female populace of Konoha can't stomach the sound of my name or even the shade of pink my hair is.

Though it does slightly sadden me at the thought of not being able to have that slumber party with other girls my age that I always secretly dreamed about when I was younger when I watched all of the girls in my class talk and play with each other, I can handle it. Well, mainly because Naruto-nii won't ever allow me to feel sad after my behavior a little over month ago. He and all of my other male friends as well as Itachi have never allowed me to spend a minute alone since that day. Between the dinners, training sessions, drinking feasts, and random parties that they gave poor excuses for throwing (my favorite was the party held in honor of Akamaru's 196th veterinarian visit), there is no room for sadness in my life. However, if I'm being perfectly honest with myself, I hate it when they do these things.

Yes, I am immensely grateful for their friendship and even more so with their help on tutoring me in being more in tune with my human side, but I can't shake the feeling of being smothered. It's almost like I'm a weak, helpless girl that can't survive in the big bad world without them and it drives me insane.

I guess that's why I want this big wedding. I want to prove to everyone that I _am _okay. That I _am _human and I crave companionship and love just like everyone else. I just want to prove that, behind this bloodthirsty beast, is a woman who's just as human as everyone else. With this wedding, I want to prove to everyone that, that's who I am- human.

"Sakura?" Itachi called softly. I could feel his worry gaze on the back of my head silently asking me if everything was okay. Leaning my head back so I could see into his eyes, I did something that I have rarely every done- I smiled.

"I'm okay, Ita-kun. I'm just thinking about what kind of flowers we should decorate the reception with." His eyes narrowed slightly.

"I thought you already decided on that."

"No, I decided on the flowers for the bouquet, ceremony, bridesmaids, and the reception tables but not for the buffet table." I responded without missing a beat. A low rumble from his chest vibrated throughout my body before he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

**Normal POV**

**A Week Later (3 weeks before the wedding)**

Sakura is annoyed. No, not annoyed. That's would be sugar coating it too much. Sakura is _aggravated_. Who knew that the only thing someone had to do to ignite her need to utterly _decimate _someone was to go on a shopping spree for a wedding dress?

When Mikoto and Tsunade randomly showed up at her and Itachi's home out of the blue one day not even ten minutes after Itachi was sent out on a mission with his ANBU team, Sakura just knew something was a mist. Not only was it because they showed up unannounced (which neither woman has ever done), but they had this look in their eyes that just promised something bad coming her way. Oh how she wished she would have just slammed the door in their faces and blamed it on a momentary lapse of psychological trauma. That would have been believable, right? Then again, she was trying to change her image in the eyes of the villagers.

So, her she is. Being shoved in and out of dresses, paraded in front of the two women plus Hinata and Ino Yamanaka (one of the women from her academy days that doesn't hates her to put it nicely but was guilt tripped into coming by Hinata), getting insulted on how the dress made her looked, and then being herded back into the dressing room.

'_Why can't I just wear my mother's dress? Oh right, she didn't have a wedding. She eloped with Tou-san… I've never been so bitter about their elopement until now.' _Sakura thought to herself as she undressed from the mermaid dress. Or at least that's what she was told what it was.

"I have the perfect dress for you!" The shop woman helping her pick out dresses announced slipping into the room. Sakura raised a perfect pink brow to show she was listening. With a dazzlingly smile on the woman's face, she held up the big pile of pink fluff into the air. Sakura gagged. _Gagged!_ She may not know _what _she was looking for, but she knew _that _was _not _it.

"I don't know who told you that thing would look perfect on me, but I can assure you, I will not get married in something that make me look like a giant pink marshmallow that looks like a feather shop threw up on it."

No, Sakura was not annoyed. Sakura was _aggravated. _

* * *

**Normal POV**

**A Week Later** **(2 weeks before the wedding)**

After the countless disasters in attempting to find a wedding dress, Sakura felt her mental stability was at stake if she continued with the activity and politely told the four women to leave her be for the next couple days or she would _lose her mind. _Respectfully, the women have left her be. However, the women decided that five days was long enough for her to collect her bearings and they have, more or less, abducted her off of the streets of Konoha and shoved her into the nearest boutique for more dress shop for her perfect wedding gown and bridesmaid dresses.

In between the many different failures for wedding dresses, Sakura could distinctly remember a little argument amongst the women about who exactly were bridesmaids in this wedding. That conversation brought Sakura's mind to a standstill.

Obviously she didn't have many female friends because she was so close to the most sought after men in Konoha, so she was perfectly okay with Itachi's groomsmen to invite a girlfriend or some lady friend to play bridesmaid with them. She never really thought much about it until she heard the conversation the women were having.

"I think Shisui-kun said his new girlfriend was going to be a bridesmaid but Sakura-chan never confirmed it." Mikoto told the other three. This brought a frown to Tsunade's lips.

"Shouldn't Sakura already have her bridesmaid's picked out? She should have her closest friends in the positions."

"Sakura-chan doesn't really have any close female friends." Hinata interjected quietly (Sakura had realized a while ago the shy Hyuga only stuttered around Naruto). The other three girls looked at her disbelieving before Ino snorted.

"I wouldn't blame any of them!" She started snootily. "All she ever does is hang out with a bunch guys and when she doesn't do that she stalks around the village as if she's planning on burning it to the ground like some kind of psychopath! She's unapproachable and downright unfeminine to the point of being some type of caged wild beast. No girl in their right mind will want to approach her much less be her friend." Those words shocked the pinkette to her core. Is that what they truly think of her? It really has nothing to do with her being the daughter of a beast, but that she didn't seem approachable?

"We're in luck!" The woman helping her pick out dresses exclaimed walking into the room. The pinkette shook herself from her shock in order to pay attention to what the excited woman had to say.

"What is it?" Sakura asked pushing her thoughts from the surface of her mind for now. The woman smiled holding up the dress in her hands. A small gasps left Sakura's lips at the gown.

'_It's perfect…' _Her mind repeated.

"This is a one of a kind dress that was just finished a few minutes ago! It's in your size and I just knew it would be perfect for you! Hurry and put it on!" Sakura didn't waste any time before she carefully slipped into the white gown. She gazed at herself in the full length mirror in a shell-shocked awe.

The dress was a white princess ball gown with a form fitting bodice that showed a modest level of her cleavage. Over the stomach of the bodice were diamonds in intricate swirl patterns with a heart in the center. The dress flared out at her hip but not too much that it was bulky. There were more patterns in the veil of the bottom of the dress making diamond shapes. To say the least, Sakura was floored.

"Do you like it?" The woman asked gathering all of Sakura's long pink tresses into her hand and twirling it into a messing a bun on the back of her head.

"It's beautiful." Sakura breathlessly responded gently touching the smooth fabric of the bodice.

"Well, let's go show everyone else!" Sakura nodded absentmindedly before a thought popped into her mind. She didn't even have to force the small smile that came naturally to her face as she turned to the woman.

"Thank you for all that you've done for me, but do you mind if I go out there alone? There's something I have to tell them." The woman looked confused for a moment before a smile made it's way to her face and she nodded.

"Of course." Both women left the room heading in separate directions.

When Sakura entered into the room with the other four women, all chatter ceased as all eyes landed on Sakura's form. Ino, for the most part, just looked shocked while tears gathered in Mikoto's eyes.

"Sakura-chan, you look beautiful!" She exclaimed when the pinkette stopped directly in front of them. "Toshira would be so proud of you." Sakura smiled at her silently telling her that she appreciate her words before her eyes drifted to Ino.

"What are you looking at?" Ino mumbled looking away saying something on the lines that she didn't look all _that _good. Sakura allowed a gentle smile at spread across her lips as she took a step closer to Ino who visibly tensed.

"I was wondering," Sakura started bending over slightly so she was eye level with Ino who was seated on the long couch meant for guest viewing the bride-to-be in dresses. "Would you do me the honors of being one of my bridesmaids?" The widening of Ino's eyes and the way her mouth flew open in pure unadulterated shock will never erase itself from Sakura's mind.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**A Week Later (A week before the wedding)**

Once Ino accepted the role as one of Sakura's bridesmaids (much to the secret happiness of Sakura), she basically took over the role of wedding planner. She practically scavenged Sakura's house for all of the plans Sakura made so far and took over completely from there. If Sakura was being completely honest with herself, she's never seen someone get so much work done in such little time. As she walked down the street of the market, she could see the shadow clones Ino made of herself all over the place ordering around people to do what she wanted, exactly how she wanted it done, in the time limit she wanted it done in. Wait, is that a flyer to attend her wedding on a wall?

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Day of the Wedding**

Sakura is nervous- to light a word. What's the word for it? Anxious? Jumpy? Tense? Worried? Oh, yeah that's right. Sakura is very _high-strung_.

Her make-up has been done by Ino herself (who she is surprisingly becoming fast friends with), her shoes are comfortably on her feet thanks to the gel pads that another one of her newly found female friends TenTen gave to her (someone who Ino drug into her wedding and practically forced her to become friends with), and her dress is on securely without a single wrinkle in sight thanks to Hinata. Itachi is somewhere inside of the Hokage tower in another room getting ready to walk down the aisle set up right outside of the Hokage tower leading to a handmade alter were Tsunade will wed them together as their Hokage. All of the people she loves and cherishes in the village is present even including the sand siblings she met in her time absent from the village (though she calls Gaara her Tou-san even though he is the same age as her yet she calls Temari and Kankuro her siblings). So why was she so high-strung? Oh that's right, she was getting married.

Knowing the people that she loves, something is bound to go wrong, but she just can't figure out what it's going to be. None of her male friends have objected to her marriage to Itachi and all of his agitating fan girls were allowed anywhere near this place in fear of being retaliation by Tsunade, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Shisui, Mikoto, _and _Itachi (she would set them straight herself but she's still under probation and can't access her chakra, but those seven will do just fine). To her knowledge, everyone is here to see her get married and Minato was chosen (not really) to walk her down the aisle. Okay, so he beat Kakashi (who really wanted to walk her down the aisle considering he is also like a father to her) in a sparring match and won the honor of walking her. So, why was she so high-strung?

"Sakura! Sakura!" a little Uchiha who was chosen to be the flower girl came bombarding into the room, with her basket filled with cherry blossom petals and her pretty little flower girl dress, out of breath and distressed.

"What is it?" Sakura immediately asked the disheveled child.

"Minato-sama isn't here and neither is Kakashi-san!" Oh, that's why she was so high-strung.

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Honeymoon Stage**

"Well that was a very interesting wedding. Who knew Kakashi would snoop so low as to kidnap Minato-sama, tie him up with chakra strings, and leave him in the emergency bunkers in the hokage mountain just to be the one to walk you down the aisle." Itachi half chuckled as he laid tiredly next to Sakura in their bed. Sakura mumbled a sigh into his naked sweaty chest as she squeezed his midsection tightly, too tired to actually speak.

They've been rolling around in their bed together for who knows how many hours. They were both exhausted.

"Did the wedding live up to your expectations?" Itachi asked laughing softly at her reluctance to have a proper conversation with him. Sakura mentally sighed in defeat.

"Yes, it did."

"Did you prove what you set out to do with all of this?" Sakura tilted her head up to look him in the eye and smiled tiredly.

"They no longer see me as a monster. Now, they see me as Sakura Uchiha- the woman who's as human as the rest of us."

* * *

**This chapter is a wrap. Sorry for all of the time skipping. I didn't really know any other angle I wanted to take this chapter but I wanted to get through up until the wedding but I didn't want to have a huge time skip from where I left off in chapter 1 till now. Don't forget to favorite, review, and follow. As always, I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Trouble

**.:Clarity:.**

* * *

**This is the sequel to Save Me. This is an ItaSaku Fic and the rating **_**might **_**change. Please R & R and flames are welcomed this time around (seriously I'm overly confident with this story). I hope this is as good as or even better than Save Me. Sorry if it's a bit confusing but review your questions and I will answer them. This story is based off the song Clarity by Zedd featuring Foxes (check it out to get a better understanding of what the story will be about). Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The sun poured into Sakura and Itachi's bedroom shedding light on the slumbering naked couple. The light stretched out and shined right on Sakura's closed eyelids waking her from her sleep. Sakura's eyes slowly opened before she closed them quickly as she was blinded by the light. She was about to let out a soft groan when she felt a weight across her waist move slightly. Her eyes snapped open only to meet the sight of Itachi's dark orbs staring sleepily back at her. A smile stretched across her lips as her eyes softened.

"Good morning, Itachi."

"Good morning, Mrs. Uchiha." A light blush dusted Sakura's cheeks causing a smirk to form on the dark haired Uchiha's lips. "I see my little monster can blush." Sakura gave him a wary gaze at the nickname before carefully sliding out of bed, clutching a sheet to cover her naked body.

"I'll take a bath before making us breakfast- agh!" A sharp tug on the sheet wrapped securely around her body sent her tumbling to the bed once again with a very unclothed Uchiha hovering over her determined to suck her face off with his mouth.

Just like the night before, their tongues battled for dominance in her mouth before Itachi inevitably won and began his exploration of the mouth he already memorized. A few minutes later, they parted for much needed air. Panting, Itachi lowered his head to her neck sucking at the love marks already there.

"It was very cruel of you to announce you were going to take a bath without inviting me along. Plus, you covered your intoxicating body from my line of sight. Did you already tire of me, my little monster?" He mumbled against the redden skin of her neck. Still panting from the intense feelings washing over her, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck pushing his face closer to her neck.

"I wish you would stop calling me a monster, Ita-kun."

"I'm not calling you a monster in the sense that you're thinking, but in the way that you make my heart beat a thousand miles a minute whenever I'm close to you. Isn't that similar to the reaction a monster has on others?"

"Yes, but I'm trying to prove that I'm _not _a monster."

"You are _not _a monster, my treasure. You are the angel that fights monsters, and I am the weapon you wield for I am nothing but a slave to your every want, need, or desire."

"What is with you today?"

"I'm merely attempting to express in words the amount of happiness coursing through me at the realization that you are now my legally wedded wife, Sakura Uchiha."

"I can see why you don't speak much around others."

"And pray tell what you concluded, my angel?"

"You wouldn't be feared because of your skills as a shinobi, but in the creepy things you would say to people."

"You think I'm creepy?"

"Not in the slightest, _my husband_." They shared a deep passionate kiss before pulling apart for air. Without removing the sheet from around her, Itachi picked up Sakura bridal style and started walking towards the bathroom.

* * *

**At Icharuka's **

**Normal POV**

Naruto was torn. He was half thrilled that his beloved sister is finally happy and won't revert back to the way she used to be, but also enraged that the Uchiha bastard is probably doing immoral things to his precious sister. What has he done?!

"Here's your ramen Naruto-kun." The shop keeper's daughter stated with a smile on her face she handed Naruto his fifth bowl of ramen.

Naruto barely heard her as he absentmindedly started to eat his ramen. How angry would Sakura be if he tortured her new husband for a few days? He sighed as he set down his chop sticks. Who is he kidding? Itachi would probably end up being the one torturing _him _in the end.

"Nii-kun what are you doing?" Naruto's head snapped up at the sound of his sister's voice. She was settling herself in the seat beside him then ordered a bowl of ramen.

"I'm not doing anything, Sakura-onee-chan!" Naruto quickly replied rubbing the back of his head nervously. Sakura didn't even bother looking at him as she took a bite of her ramen.

"You have that look like your planning on doing something stupid. So, are you going to tell me what you're planning on doing or do you want me to figure it out and tell Tou-san about it?" Naruto's face paled slightly.

"You wouldn't- I thought you love me!" Naruto wailed in panic at the mere thought of the repercussions if his father knew he was plotting to murder his beloved sister's newly wedded husband.

Naruto's hysteric mind silenced at the sound of a soft laugh being released. He turned his shocked eyes to Sakura only to see a bright genuine smile on her face as she gazed at him. Seeing that, how could Naruto resist returning it with a huge grin of his own?

"I do love you, Nii-kun. It just makes me happy to mess with you." Immediately Naruto's smile dropped as his face planted onto the Ramen bar.

"Sakura-chan…" he moaned into the table in agony as dramatic tears began to waterfall over the counter to floor. Sakura let out a louder laugh before ordering a bowl of ramen and settling herself down next to him.

"How have you and Hinata been fairing?" A bright blush appeared on Naruto's face as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Uh… Hinata-chan and I are doing fine!" His eyes suddenly widened as his face became an even deeper shade of red. "Not that we've been doing _that _but we've been doing other things!" His began to bug out of his head. "No I mean- it's not like that Sakura-chan!" A chuckle escaped her lips as her bowl of ramen was placed in front of her.

Before Naruto could complain any further, a puff of smoke sounded behind them. As the smoke cleared, Kakashi was shown in with his signature peace sign thrown up and his eye in upside down U's showing off his hidden smile.

"Yo!" Both Naruto and Sakura turned around to greet the white haired man.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! I haven't seen you since Sakura-onee-chan's wedding to teme's brother!"

"Considering that was yesterday, I'll just take that as an 'It's good to see you'." Kakashi's visible eye crinkled as he settled himself down beside Sakura.

"You should be glad you didn't show up late to my wedding. Otherwise we would've had to plan your funeral service." Sakura casually stated taking a bite out of her ramen. Kakashi sweat dropped as he looked at his former student and daughter figure before he order a bowl of ramen.

"Why would I have been late to my dearest student's wedding? I'm not late _that _much." He responded. Naruto, nearly choking on the ramen he just inhaled into his mouth, snapped his head in his direction.

"Are you kidding me?! Your whole reputation is built upon your tardiness!" Kakashi sweat dropped at Naruto's loud booming voice as his bowl of ramen was set in front of him.

"I see the one thing I failed to teach you was the difference between an inside voice and an outside voice." Naruto's face turned scarlet red as Sakura coughed in an attempt to mask the laugh she desperately wanted to release.

"I see you're still an idiot, dope." Sasuke's voice rang throughout the ramen stand as he walked inside and settled himself on the other side of Kakashi. He sent a nod to Sakura and Kakashi before ordering a bowl of ramen.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto hollered with all of his might making everyone in the ramen stand cringe at the volume. Sakura, feeling the need to defuse the situation and annoy her newly official brother-in-law, cleared her throat before speaking.

"You should be nicer to Nii-kun, Sasuke-kun."

"Why should I?"

"Because he _is _your Nii-kun by law now." As realization dawned upon him, Sasuke's face paled as complete and utter horror befell him while a wide mischievous grin devoured Naruto's. Turning to face the dark haired boy with a small amused smile on her face, Sakura continued her teasing in a halfhearted scolding voice. "You shouldn't pick on your brother, Sasuke-kun." With that said, throwing all his Uchiha pride to the wind seeing as how there won't be much of it left with _Naruto Uzimaki _as his lawful brother, Sasuke Uchiha moved his bowl of ramen aside and proceeded to repeatedly bash his head against the counter.

Naruto fell out of his chair laughing. Sakura was trying to repress her laughter with a quivering grin on her face. Kakashi shook his head at the team he created.

* * *

**A Month And A Half Later**

**Normal POV**

Itachi is pissed off. Not angry. Not mad. _Pissed. Off. _Why? Let's examine what happened.

Itachi was sent out on a weeklong mission _yesterday_. Within the time period of twenty-four hours, there were _two _assassination attempts on his wife's life which resulted in his mother (who trying to protect her) landing in the hospital from poisoned needles nicking her arm _and _Sakura.

It's been four hours since he came back and thirteen hours since the incidents. His mother is _still _being operated on. Sakura isn't awake and the doctor won't let him see her.

Itachi. Is. _Pissed. _The only solace he can find in this is the fact that he was able to hunt down the bastards that _dared _to put him and two people who he holds dearly in this situation and _torture them. _

They are currently in strait jackets in the Konoha prison. Ibiki was not needed to interrogate them. They simply told him everything he wanted to know after Itachi was down with them. However, Itachi immediately came to the hospital after he was done so he didn't hear anything they had to say.

Oh, I forgot to mention that Itachi is not the only one giving off a murderous aura in the waiting room of the hospital.

It seems all of rookie 9, Sai, Kakashi, Minato, Fugaku, Shisui and even Gaara (who was in town for a meeting with Tsunade) were all waiting for the news of the two women.

Itachi is pissed. _Everyone _is pissed. The hospital staff is scared.

* * *

**Still Normal POV**

When the surgery light went off to Mikoto's room, everyone stood at attention ready to see Tsunade walk through the door to tell them what happened. After five seconds of the door still being closed, Fugaku nearly lost it.

After two more seconds, Tsunade walked out of the room with her back up straight taking brisk strides right passed the occupants of the waiting room. Fugaku finally lost it.

"Don't you dare ignore me woman! Get back her and tell me what the hell is happening to my wife!" Tsunade pivoted on the balls of her feet and sent Fugaku a glare that rivaled the rare ones Mikoto gives him.

"Shut the hell up. The hospital has nurses for a damn reason. Find one, and ask them. Now, I have to go make sure one of the only people I hold dear in this world doesn't go through a traumatic situation that I can prevent unless I keep wasting time talking to a selfish bastard like you." With that, she whirled around and half sprinted down the hall to where Sakura's room was located.

Fugaku was shocked into silence. Itachi disappeared down the hall after Tsunade to check on his wife. Sasuke went into the operating room to get one of the nurses. Everyone else waited.

* * *

Mikoto is okay. The poison used on her was difficult to extract but she will be fine with a few days of rest. Sakura was still being denied visitors. Quite frankly, Itachi is _this _close to throwing his reputation of being the most level headed ninja in history to the wind and bust down her door and force his way to her bedside. That is, until Tsunade swung the door open with a grave look on her face.

"Itachi." He seemed to materialize in front of her.

"Can I see her now or am I going to have to fight you to be able to?"

"You may see her, but don't stress her out. Her body won't be able to handle it until she gets more rest."

"Why?"

"Sakura almost lost her baby." Silence reigned until Itachi was able to find his voice.

"Wha…" well somewhat.

"She's what?!" Naruto screamed appearing beside Itachi distressed. Tsunade moved her eyes warily towards him.

"If you react like that in front of her, Naruto, I'm not going to allow in." She turned her eyes back to Itachi and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She's been asking for you. Don't stress her out even more than she is." Itachi nodded numbly before quickly making his way into the room.

* * *

**Next chapter I'm throwing in a plot twist. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Tears

**.:Clarity:.**

* * *

**This is the sequel to Save Me. This is an ItaSaku Fic and the rating **_**might **_**change. Please R & R and flames are welcomed this time around (seriously I'm overly confident with this story). I hope this is as good as or even better than Save Me. Sorry if it's a bit confusing but review your questions and I will answer them. This story is based off the song Clarity by Zedd featuring Foxes (check it out to get a better understanding of what the story will be about). Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

When Itachi came into the room, he saw Sakura leaning back against the inclined bed staring blankly out of the open window to the sunny busy street below. It wasn't the fact that she was staring out at the villagers below as they went about their day, but the fact that it didn't seem like she gave a damn if they were enjoying themselves or burning in an eternal fire. _That _look sent Itachi on edge. _That _look is the same one she used to have.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Itachi softly said as he slowly made his way to her. He sat down on the edge of the bed and put one of her hands in his.

She still didn't look at him or acknowledge that he was there for what felt like forever to Itachi. Seeing her like this brought back the memories of what happened just months before and it made his heart _ache_. Itachi would rather have his skin boiled off then watch her like this for another second.

"Sakura, my cherry blossom, please talk to me." Itachi pleaded gently putting a hand on her cheek and forcibly making her look at him. The lifeless green orbs staring back at him did _not _sit well with him. What did those bastards do to her? Does he have to go back to the prison and murder them?

"I am a monster." Her voice was so soft- so low- that he almost didn't hear her or notice she said anything.

"You aren't-"

"Yes I am!" She screamed at him as her eyes hardened and tears streamed down her cheeks. "You _always_ call me a monster! You lie and say that I'm not evil but I am!" She punched him in the chest while squeezing her eyes closed tightly. She pounded on his chest relentlessly all the while screaming "You lied! You lied!" at the top of her lungs. Itachi could do nothing but sit there shocked and confused as to why this was going on.

It wasn't until a minute later that he snapped out of his daze and wrapped his arms tightly around her trapping her arms against his chest so she couldn't hit him anymore. She continued to scream and cry into his chest, but it wasn't nearly as desperate as it was. Before long, her screams were nothing more than silent tears streaming down her face her body was racked with sobs. Once, Itachi thought it was okay, he began to speak to her while slowly stroking her hair.

"You are not a monster, my cherry blossom. I've told you that a thousand times, but I guess you still haven't believed me. So tell me, what did those worthless wastes of valuable organs tell you to make you believe them over me?"

"It's not what _they _said, it's what the people in this damned _village _said!" She screamed against his chest. "The people of this village _let _those men into the village! The people of this village _brought _them to our home and the people of this village _helped _them try to kill me! The people of this village helped them because I am the monster that will destroy them! They _all hate me_! _They all hate me_!" Itachi's body stilled. His heart stopped beating and his breathing ceased.

The villagers did _what_?

"How many of the villagers were actually there?" Itachi asked as calmly as he possibly could (which wasn't much).

"There were five of them! _Five _Itachi! One was that Inuzuka girl that's sometimes on your team, two of them were Uchihas, and the last two were ANBU operatives!" She pulled back a little from his chest to look at him with wide terrified eyes. "Does that mean Tsunade wants me dead too?" Horror filled her eyes at this realization as she gripped his shirt tightly turning her knuckles white. "Itachi, I don't want to stay here any longer! I don't want to be _scared _any longer!" Itachi tightened his grip around her and laid his head on top of her head shushing her calmly.

"It's okay, my beautiful blossom. Everything will be-" She forcibly pulled back with tear filled eyes and in a desperate, agony filled voice she shouted:

"I want to leave! _Please Itachi_!" Itachi was floored at this point. What exactly happened while he was gone?

"What's going on in here?!" Naruto yelled slamming the door open in a fury. Both heads snapped to the blonde in surprise, but when Naruto took one good look at his sister's terrified tear stained face, all hell nearly broke loose. "What the hell are you doing to my sister you bastard?!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs preparing to lunge at the Uchiha when a hand gripping the collar of his shirt stopped him in his tracks.

"Calm down dobe." Sasuke's calm voice echoed in the room as he slowly turned his gaze to the couple on the bed. His eyes lingered on Sakura before it moved to Itachi. A heated glare settled over his eyes as he silently demanded for his brother to explain.

Itachi cleared his throat before he said calmly, "It seems I have some people I need to kill."

He turned his attention back to the woman who holds his heart in the palm of her hands and gingerly whipped the tears from her face and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Please calm down. I can assure you; this village does not hate you. Don't let the actions of five soon to be dead idiots make you believe any other way. Now, please rest. Tsunade said if you continue to stress out you'll lose the baby." Sakura's head snapped up at that- her mouth slightly agape.

"What baby?" Surprise covered all three men's faces.

"Didn't Tsunade tell you?" Sasuke spoke up first. Sakura moved her eyes to his and frowned.

"Tell me what?"

"Darling," Itachi started gaining her attention, "It seems we're going to be parents." With that in mind, Sakura did something she's never done in her life- she fainted.

* * *

**Next chapter you get to find out what happened the three years Sakura was gone. That might take two chapters now that I think about it, but we'll see what happens. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. A Little Story

**.:Clarity:.**

* * *

**This is the sequel to Save Me. This is an ItaSaku Fic and the rating _might _change. Please R & R and flames are welcomed this time around (seriously I'm overly confident with this story). I hope this is as good as or even better than Save Me. Sorry if it's a bit confusing but review your questions and I will answer them. This story is based off the song Clarity by Zedd featuring Foxes (check it out to get a better understanding of what the story will be about). Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

When Sakura woke up next, she was met with the sight of a nurse leaning over her with an IV needle ready to pierce threw the skin of her arm. To say she panicked is an understatement.

Sakura flipped _out. _

The nurse was punched in the face. Security was called. Security was thrown out of the window. Five nurses came. Three of them were sent to the emergency room. The other two have broken arms. Shizune was called. Shizune was nearly hit with the bedside table Sakura threw at her. Tsunade was called immediately after. Tsunade nearly lost an eye from the pen thrown at her. Itachi and Team 7 were called to the scene. Sakura was finally sedated when Tsunade injected her with calming narcotics while Team 7 and Itachi held her down from harming anyone else. Sakura is now drugged and loopy. The nurses will not approach her room while unaccompanied by an ANBU member or Tsunade.

Now, Sakura's hospital room has been put back together by the combined efforts of the four men sent to restrain her. While they all sat on her bed tired, she was laughing hysterically with her head in Itachi's lap.

"Why are you laughing?" Sasuke finally asked in annoyance. Seriously, did she think trashing and scarring innocent nurses for life was funny?

Turning her glazed over eyes towards the younger Uchiha sitting on the other side of Naruto, a happy smile graced her lips as she answered enthusiastically, "Your hair… reminds me of a chickens but!" Everyone sighed. Sakura laughed.

"You already said that… fourteen times actually."

"Seventeen." Kakashi corrected as he lay back on the bed with an arm draped over his eyes. Is it bad that he didn't even have the energy to pull out his favorite erotic novel and indulge himself in it? It is? Just checking.

"It's funny!" Sakura responded happily as she turned her eyes up to stare loving into Itachi's lazy dark orbs. Sakura lifted her arms as if she was about to touch his face, but she stopped half way, laughed, and dropped her arms back down against the bed. "I want to hear a story!" She suddenly shouted.

All occupants gave her an exasperated look.

"What kind of story do you want to hear?" Itachi sighed in defeat. He'd rather have her act like this then stress herself out with fear and worry any day. He just didn't think it would be this tiring.

"I want to hear… a… um…" Sakura thought for a moment before a wide smile spread across her lips as she threw her hands up above her head. "I don't know!" She shouted happily before laughing enthusiastically. Everyone sighed.

"How about you tell me a story, Sakura-onee-chan." Naruto finally suggested sitting up straighter on the bed looking down at Sakura. She stared back up at him with a bright smile.

"That's a great idea! Like mother used to do with us!" She shouted an octave louder than necessary. "I'll tell you a story about my life like she used to!" A small smile came to Naruto's lips as he got up off of the bed and pulled up a chair in one of the corners to the side of the bed and seated himself in it.

"That will be fine." He answered with an equally as bright smile.

"What story do you want to hear?"

"I don't care what it is, just no more annoying laughing." Sasuke huffed. Itachi glared at him. Sasuke shivered at the coldness wafting from it. Did the temperature drop again?

"Why don't you tell us what you did for the three years you were missing." Kakashi suggested. Sakura thought about it for a second before nodding in approval with a grin on her face.

"Alright! I'll tell you aaaaaaaall about it!" With one deep breath, she began to tell the tale of her missing years.

* * *

**Until the Next Bolded Text, Everything Will Be Narrated By Sakura**

After I left you guys on the road, I didn't leave Konoha. I went to mom and dad's old house. I think I stayed there for about week just… lying on the bed they shared together. Imagining what it would feel like to have both of my parents lying beside me. Holding me. Promising to protect me forever. Imagining what my life would have been like if I never had been born in Konoha.

When I was done dreaming, I left and just started walking in a direction. I felt an odd feeling of… dread. It was almost like I was walking towards my death with every step I took. I didn't know what to make of it. Eventually- after about a month or two of just walking and fighting the occasional bandit- I found myself in a small civilian country somewhere near rain. I think it was a farm village mainly because there were a lot of crops and livestock being raised there.

I became a type of mercenary to the people there. I did lots of odd jobs for people. At one point I was an assistant farmer. At another I was a doctor, a babysitter, a bodyguard, a teacher- so many different things. I learned a lot from the people in that small little village- the little children even called me their Onee-chan like nii-kun used too. It made me so happy. I love that little village.

I love everything about it. The old farmer who would give me fresh crops to eat on, the young couple who took me into their home and cared for me, the little children who would ask me to teach them everything I know- even the town drunk that would put on one man plays in the middle of the day just to entertain everyone. I love that little village. Well, I lov_ed_ that little village. It's not there anymore. All of those people that I love- they're all dead now.

I was there for nearly nine months when it was burned down. You see, sound ninja caught wind that I was there. I knew they were coming. So I told the people I would protect them get rid of the ninja coming after me. The people cheered me on as I left. I met the sound ninja. I killed the sound ninja. Then I realized there more in the village. The problem was, they were disguised as villagers before I even got to that little village.

So as I walked back through the small gates of that little village, all I saw was fire and bodies- small bodies. They killed the children first. Then they killed the adults. I learned something very important that day. I don't like to fail missions. I don't like people to needlessly die for one foolish person.

Somehow, I was knocked unconscious while trying to save a little girl from dying. She died anyway, but I feel somewhat better now remembering that I _tried _to save her. I would have felt better if I did actually save her, but then again, wouldn't the sound ninja just kill her a second time? That would be very cruel.

When I woke up the next time, I found myself in… I guess you can call it a… bedroom. Not much of one though. There was a bed in it. That was it. Literally. It was a room with a bed in it. Nothing more, nothing less.

My first thought was that I was taken to a whore house to be made a courtesan. So, right when I was about to leave, a man with long black hair and another man with white hair and glasses walked into the… bedroom. I knew who they were from my demon eyes. They were Orochimaru and Kabuto, two of the biggest headaches in Konoha history.

I knew something was… wrong from the situation from the way Orochimaru kept smiling at me. It just reinforced my hypothesis that I was in a whore house. I was going to very politely tell him that I did not wish to pursue a career in such an establishment then continue to kill him for being responsible for the annihilation of the innocent people of that little village and for causing my mother's illness, when he spoke to me.

"I finally have you." I think is what he kept saying. I think he's a pedophile now that I reexamine my time there, but I'm skipping ahead. Let's go back.

"I are gravely mistaken if you believe I will be staying here and even more so if you think I am leaving without sending you to hell where you belong." Is what I replied. The creepy bastard just smiled.

"You have no idea how _long _I've waited for this moment."

"You have no idea how many ways I'm planning on decimating you."

"All of my plans will now be set in motion, now that I finally have you."

"All of my dreams of seeing you suffocating on your entrails will finally come true, now that I finally found you." His smile just grew as he waved for Kabuto to leave the room. Orochimaru walked towards the bed and sat on the end of it facing me. I went to rip his throat out with my hands, but I found seals on my wrists. It wasn't until later I found out that they prevented me from killing him.

"Do you even want to know what I want from you?" He asked me reaching out to me. I tried to bite his hand, but he pulled it back before I could.

"I don't want to know you rat bastard!"

"I want to make an army of beautiful creatures like you." His smile widened when he placed a hand on my cheek that I couldn't shake off. "I think the more correct term is breed an army using you. Though I have to hold you here until you're old enough to safely carry a child." With that, he left me there in fear, shock, and anger.

Obviously I tried to escape. Mainly because I needed to find someone to take the damn seals off of me so I could go back and kill him, but that damned Kabuto kept stopping me. It wasn't till the third week I was there that Kabuto brought a little boy- one of the little boys from that little village I loved so much- to me.

He was broken and beaten, but when he saw me, he embraced me. Cried on my shoulder, and covered me in happy kisses. That moment, was the first time I have ever felt such immense relief and happiness. In my mind, I thought it was my precious nii-kun embracing me, telling me how much he loved me, and filled with so much joy at seeing me. However, it was the next best thing. It was the little boy that reminded me so much of him. It was the little boy that I love like he is my own child. It was that little boy named Katsu.

"He is now your responsibility." Kabuto told me as he just stood there watching us. "If you try to escape again, I'll kill him in front of you." And with that, he left the room. Katsu was scared from what he said, but I was able to console him into sleeping. Just like how I used to with my nii-kun.

Three months later, I had my fifteenth birthday. I had no more visits from Kabuto or Orochimaru in that time period. It was just me, Katsu and whoever brought us our food, but on my birthday, that all changed.

Kabuto came into the room first. He gave me a medical examination, and when he demined me healthy, he took Katsu from me and left. I tried to get the little boy I held so dear back, but those damn seals kept me from doing that. So I was left alone, once again, in that little room with nothing to do but plot the death of the man that caused this situation.

The next day, Orochimaru came. I've never seen a smile as big as the one he had on his face that day.

"Kabuto told me that you're healthy enough to now carry a child." Is all he told me before he started to walk towards me. When he was close, I clawed at his eyes; punched at his face, kicked at his manhood- I did everything in my power to make him feel _pain_. No matter what I did, he didn't seem fazed.

He restrained me to the bed. He hovered over me like a grim reaper. He was about to do something that would make me hunt him to the ends of the Earth, when an alarm went off. I've never seen someone more annoyed.

When he left, Katsu came through the door. He grabbed my hand and pulled me from the bed.

"We don't have much time nee-chan! We have to leave quickly!" He led me out of the room, through several hallways, and through a tiny square passageway to the outside world I was kept from.

I can't tell you exactly how long we ran. I can't even tell you how far we ran- we just ran until we weren't even capable of crawling anymore. For, I think, most of the journey I carried Katsu. He was so small… he didn't have the stamina necessary to run away from someone like that snake. So, I carried him until I found an abandoned fox den. I can't remember where exactly it is or near what village it is, but I can remember clearly the safe feeling I got from it. It's kind of like the same one I get from Itachi…

I'm spacing out now. I guess I should get back on track right? Alright, where did I leave off from? Oh yeah the fox den. I guess I can just skip and tell you about how I met Killer Bee-tou-san? Yes, I'll resume there.

I counted nearly two weeks we spent in that fox den. We hunted for food, water and also collected fire wood. At one point, we tried to locate a village or a travelers, but we couldn't find anyone. Well, that's half true. We didn't find anyone, but Killer Bee-tou-san and two other ninja from cloud found us while we were hunting.

To make a veeeeery long story short, Killer Bee-tou-san took us with him to his village, cared for us, he took me to a guy he knew who could remove the seals on me, his brother the big bad kage found out what I was, he threatened Katsu's life, Killer Bee-tou-san threatened him, I gave him a compromise that if I left he would allow Katsu to live in the village safely as a citizen, he agreed, and I left.

At that point I knew where I was. I still didn't return to Konoha. There was still something keeping me from going back and making good on the words I told Minato the day I 'left'- something that I couldn't put my finger on. Maybe it was because my reasons weren't solid enough? That wasn't right. My reasoning's for why I wanted to do what I had to do were good enough. No, what was holding me back went much deeper than that. It wasn't my reasoning's holding me back, it was my motivation.

Yes Konoha has caused me nothing but pain and agony since my birth, but why must I punish everyone for _my _pain? Won't I be the monster everyone thinks I am? Then, why do I want to destroy Konoha if I wasn't motivated by the deep depression tied to the place? I wasn't angry with the village. I wasn't annoyed with the village. I wasn't even in a disagreement with the village. All the villagers did was fear and misjudge me. They did no physical harm to me. So why do I really _want _to destroy the village?

The thought plagued my mind as I traveled through fire country until I reached the desert. I knew I was in Suna, but it never clicked in my mind until I reached the village gates- I was far too deep in my thoughts for anything else to process. One of the guards on top of the gate called out to me, but he didn't call me by my name. He called me Toshira.

Apparently he knew my mother when she still lived in Suna with her first husband or, more specifically, his older brother. He heard about my mother's death and didn't believe it, so when he saw my pink hair, he thought I was her.

"My mother passed away a while ago." I don't think he believed me because he jumped down from the gate landing right in front of me. He just studied me for a long time before he seemed to sadden.

"So the rumors are true… Toshira really is dead." He whispered. I didn't know what to say to him, so I didn't say anything.

"Hishimo," the other guard had jumped down to see what was going on. "Who is this?"

"This is… Toshira's daughter, I'm assuming."

"Your niece?" the other man asked incredulously.

"Yes." My uncle just stared at me as if he was trying to memorize what I looked like before he reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm… sorry for your loss. Toshira… she was…" he sighed deeply and his shoulders slumped as if something was weighing them down. "She was an angel that didn't deserve the things that happened to her." I tried to read his face, but the only thing I could get from it was a sad, pained, and guilty aura.

After that, they led me into the village and to a small little coffee shop. I found out then that my uncle's name Minoru Hishimo. Apparently, when my mother was still married to his brother, he was the one that cared for her when he was away. He taught her about their family, what the life of a ninja entail- he even taught her some basic chakra control to defend herself if needed. My mother was his best friend, and he let his family run her out of the village without uttering a single word of defiance. So when he saw her again, when she came back to see about her sickly mother, he was far too ashamed to approach her. How could he after what he did, or better yet, didn't do?

Surprisingly enough, it was my mother that spoke to him first. She spoke to him like just like he remembered and asked him about how life is going for him. He told her that he got engaged and was set to be married in the next year. In return my mother told him about my father, Naruto, me and everything else that was happening. The most important thing, is that during their time together, my mother didn't show a single sign that she blamed him for what happened so many years ago. In fact, on the day she was scheduled to leave, he bowed before her on his knees begging for her forgiveness. She just smiled, helped him up, and explained to him that it wasn't his fault- that it was bound to happen whether or not her husband died or lived. She gave him a hug and forced him to promise to visit her in Konoha so he could meet Naruto and me.

As you already know, that didn't happen. Mother died a few short months after. He wasn't even able to go to her funeral because his family wouldn't allow him to go. They told him that their family broke all ties with her years ago. He told me, that because of that, he didn't believe that she died. He thought that his family was making it up to get him to stay away from her. So, he played their game and waited in the village for the day that she would come back. For the day that he could tell her that he was sorry for everything that his family put her through and that he was going to be there for her and her children no matter what happens. Instead, he could only tell me- her daughter that is the spawn of a murderous demon.

"Why are you here anyway?" He finally asked me after telling me of his tale.

"I don't know." Is the only thing I could tell him. How could I answer a question that I didn't know?

"I heard a few rumors that the daughter of the nine tails demon had run away from the leaf village. So, are you just making a pit stop here before going back or are you here to destroy our village like your father did to Konoha?"

"Katsurou!"

"She is the daughter of a beast and a threat to everyone she comes into contact with. What if she snaps and goes on a rampage like her father did? What if she does that here? You are a ninja of Suna, Minoru, start acting like one!" and with that, the other guard by the name of Katsurou stormed out.

"I apologize for his behavior, Sakura." My uncle told me with a heavy sigh. "Don't believe a word he said. I know you're not a monster. You're the daughter of an angel, so therefore, _you_ are an angel."

"I'm not an angel. I _am _a monster. I am a disgusting being that deserves to be wiped out." He gave me the same expression that you're giving me now- sad, angry and most of all guilty. He stood up and held out a hand to me.

"Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Who?"

"Well, he's someone that used to be just like you." And with that, I took his hand and he led me to the Hokage tower. It was there that I meet Gaara-tou-kun.

After his fight with Nii-kun in the chunin exams, he changed. He was learning how to control his beast and, at the same time, take over his father's position as the kage of Suna. Minoru was hoping he could be a mentor to help me. At first, it didn't work.

For Gaara-tou-kun, I reminded him of a dark time in his life. It was a time he wanted with all of his power to forget so he could move on to a brighter future. I understood what he wanted and I agreed to stay away from him, but as I was turning to leave his office, he called me back. He told me, that the way I just agreed to what he said made him remember a time when he would just take the abuse of those around him until he finally snapped one day and became the monster everyone thought he was. He told me how much he regretted it- how much he _wished _someone was there to care for him and pull him out of the dark hole he sunk into. So, he agreed to train me in how to make people see me as the person I _want _them to.

For our first training course, he told me to tell him everything that made me come to the decision to leave the village. So I did. I told him about my days with Nii-kun and mother in the Uchiha compound. I told him about how the villagers hated me, how Itachi ended up hated me, how Nii-kun ended up hating, and my team were simply my watch dogs. He listened throughout the entire conversation without a single word of ridicule. When I was finished, he smiled at me –_smiled_.

"Déjà-vu." He chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"What you went through sounds exactly like what I went through." And then he told me his full story.

For the next few months we were inseparable. He showed me how to be the person that people can love instead the person people should hate while I helped him in his duties as the Kazekage. At some point I met his two siblings, Kankuro-kun and Temari-chan. We all would sit around Gaara-tou-kun's office and just do things. There was even a day when Temari-chan gave Gaara-tou-kun a makeover to relax him. He ended up looking like a geisha! He was so mad he buried Temari-chan's fan in the sand! It took her a week to find it!

Though, there was a thought that plagued my mind throughout the entire time I spent in Suna. Yes, I loved spending so much time with Minoru and the others, but I still didn't know what I was going to do with the village. Should I go back? Should I stay here? Should I forget about the life I once had and let those I dedicated my life to fend for themselves? Should I go back and ensure that they are safe and not in danger of the threat that, not only Orochimaru presents to the village, but the elders and Madara? My decision should have been easy, but it wasn't. I couldn't ignore my love for the people I left behind in Konoha, but would things be the same? No one would believe that I'd change and everyone that I cherished so much _hated me_. So, I came to a decision and one day I went to Gaara-tou-kun's office to tell him. I knew he wasn't going to be happy, but he had to let me. I walked into his office on morning while he was going over paperwork. He looked up at me confused.

"Sakura-chan, what is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I finally came to a decision on what I want to do." I walked to his desk and stood directly in front of him. He raised a brow and laid down the pen in his hand giving me his full attention.

"What decision is that?"

"You told me how it was Naruto that convinced you to change yourself. You told me that, if it wasn't for him, you don't know where you would have ended up. Well, I believe that, if you ever need someone to pick you back up, he would be the first person there. However, if I were to stay around you, he would never come. If I stay with you, the bedrock to your new future would be taken from you. So, I have to go, but then again, I don't have anywhere to go to. I'm not welcomed anywhere else and the one place that I was has been burned to the ground. The only place I can think of going to is Konoha. There are people who want nothing more than to see the people I love six feet under, but they won't accept my help any more. So, what's the one way I can make sure they are capable of protecting themselves and stay away from them like they want? Then it hit me. What if I go back and let them kill me? I mean, it makes sense. If they are strong enough to kill me, then they are more than ready to protect themselves. Plus, I will forever be out of their lives and can be with my mother again. She will be angry with me at first, but she'll forgive me in time. It's the perfect plan, right?" Gaara-tou-kun didn't say a word throughout my entire explanation though a aura of anger came over him.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Sakura I will not allow to go through with something like this." I averted my gaze from him staring at a spot on the floor.

"I'm not asking for your permission." He shot out of his chair slamming his hands against his desk.

"Sakura I said no!" He bellowed. "If I have to I will place a twenty-four seven guard around you and place a band on your clearance to even place a _hair_ outside of this village!" I raised my gaze to him with an apologetic smile.

"I didn't come here for a lecture. I came here to say good-bye."

"Sakura-"

"You will be alright, Gaara-tou-kun. You will have Naruto-nii, Temari-chan, and Kankuro-kun to console you." His eyes blazed with anger, but before he could continue his rampage, I appeared behind him.

"Thank you so much for everything, Gaara-tou-kun. I love you with all of my heart." And then I knocked him out. Days later I attacked the village, but you already know what happened.

* * *

**End of Story**

**Normal POV**

"I can't say 'the end' because the story is still in progress. So, we'll see what happens." Sakura ended with a loopy smile on her face while the rest of the occupants had a mixture of expressions. Sad, angry, bewildered, confused, guilty, and most of all wonder. How _did _she stay sane for so long?

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto started but couldn't find the words to finish. No one could. Luckily, they didn't have to. At that moment, Shizune busted through the doors out of breath and disheveled. Sakura lifted her head slightly from Itachi's lap with a lopsided smile.

"Shizune-chan! You missed story time!" She giggled before dropping her head back down on Itachi's lap letting out a happy laugh. Itachi merely stared down at her with loving eyes. She deserves to laugh and smile. After everything she's been through – after everything _he's_ put her through- she deserves it.

"You all need to get to the Hokage tower now!" Kakashi, shaking out of his self loathing for not being there for his only female student, stood.

"What happened?"

"Something's happened- we need all of you in Lady Tsunade's office now!" She spoke frantically not even trying to catch her voice.

"Why does Tsunade need Sakura?" Itachi immediately asked.

"There's a boy there."

"And?"

"He says she's his mother."

* * *

**I know you guys may hate me for such a cliffhanger, but I made this chapter extra long so you would be somewhat happy. I will try to update my other stories but I underestimated the work load that is senior year. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. Till next time!**


End file.
